finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy gameplay changes
The following is a list of gameplay changes between the original Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. New Features *New Assist feature. *Duel Colosseum is replaced with a new "Labyrinth" mode. *Ten new characters - Kain, Gilgamesh, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna, Prishe, Vaan, Lightning, and Desperado Chaos are playable, and Aerith is available as an Assist. *New Ground Dash abilities allow characters to dash on the ground without being able to dash in the air, but allowing ground attacks to be used quicker after a dash. *New precision blocking ability allows characters to block attacks by properly timing their block as soon as the opponents attack is about to connect that would normally crush or guard stagger (blocking a guard crush attack would cause the blocker to stagger also). *New EX Revenge feature, that allows you to use your full EX gauge to stop time for your opponent under certian conditions, alowing you to hit with a combo or HP attack. Hitting with an HP attack ends the time-warp. Changes from Dissidia General Gameplay *Stage Bravery is lower. *Gil earned is lower. *Chase Sequences are faster and absorb EX force when starting or continuing Chase. *Wall Rush damage deals 25% of the base damage. *Many moves do different damage. *Slight slowdown in animation when certain attacks connect. *EX Bursts do less damage. *EX Force and EX Cores fill the EX Gauge less. *EX Modes finish after an attack completes (i.e. Terra's Tornado HP attack). *Attacks spawn less EX Force. *Some old accessories have had their effects altered. *New introductory, victory and defeat quotes. *''Guard Break'' now gives 100% critical hit chance. Warrior of Light *Aerial version of Dayflash *New HP attack, Ultimate Shield *Dayflash no longer has Wall Rush, but initiates Chase *Rising Buckler and Shield Strike no longer initiate Chase but have Wall Rush. *Shield of Light can aim on a downward or upward angle. *Shining Wave travels into the air. Garland *New Bravery attack, Thundaga *New HP attack, Flare *Round Edge executes faster. Garland can move faster while using Round Edge. Twin-swords follow-up of Round Edge no longer has Wall Rush but begins Chase. *Bardiche executes faster. *Earthquake knocks opponent farther. Firion *New HP attack, Lord of Arms. *Straightarrow fires faster and now guard crushes. *Fire, Thunder and Blizzard attacks are renamed "Magic Arts" and can be changed three times in succession. *Thunder causes downward Wall Rush. *Blizzard initiates Chase. *Fire is faster. *Swordslash has Wall Rush and knocks the opponent down. *Rope Knife, Lance Combo and Reel Axe can change the second part of the attack. *Lance Combo and Reel Axe can combo without hitting, but only to the lance sweep. *Rope Knife has longer range and fires into the air, but no longer guard crushes or turns to track opponent. The Emperor * New HP attack, Melancholy Prison. * Aerial Flare has downwards Wall Rush. * Ground version of Light Crest lays crest horizontally on the ground and fires projectiles upwards. * Midair version of Light Crest turns to face opponent. * Fully charged Dynamite guard crushes. Absorb effect increased. * Landmine has greatly reduced lag. Absorb effect increased. *Mine has greatly reduced lag, and can initiate chase. Absorb effect increased. * Thunder Crest no longer vanishes if the Emperor is hit. * Starfall has Magic Block during the cast. Onion Knight *Two new Bravery attacks, Power Up and Magic Up. *Blizzard has greater range and goes into the air on a greater angle. *Blizzaga no longer has Wall Rush but begins Chase. *Multi Hit executes faster, has longer range and less end lag. *Turbo Hit executes faster, tracks better horizontally, and has less end lag. It no longer begins Chase but has Wall Rush, and has a different animation. *Blade Torrent executes faster, has longer range and tracks into the air better. *Can move faster while using Comet. *Wind Shear has greater absorption and larger radius of effect. Can move faster while using it. *Firaga executes faster and has better tracking. *Flare, Swordshower and Guiding Swipe continue to track opponent even if an Assist is used to interrupt the attack. Cloud of Darkness *Two new Bravery attacks, Tentacle of Hate and Tentacle of Scorn. *Can now move while using Fusillade Particle Beam. *Wide-Angle Particle Beam now travels farther and faster. Cecil *Two new HP attacks, Shadowbringer and Light Slasher, only one of which can be equipped at a time. *Dark Lance guard crushes at close range. *Nightfall and Dark Step stagger on impact, but not when Cecil is falling. Golbez *Aerial version of Assault System. *New Bravery attack, Shadow Wall. *New HP attack, Sector Ray. *When using Gravity System and Float System, CPU nodes no longer spawn if hand fling is blocked. *The second orb fired by Gravity Force staggers opponent, first orb guard crushes. *Cosmic Ray and Nightglow have different sound effects. Bartz *Has Hellfire, Ragnarok Blade, Dark Flame and Light Slasher as HP attacks. Four original HP attacks are absent. *Storm Shot and Ascendant Lance are absent. *Two new Bravery attacks, Thrust Impact and Smash Katana. *Holy is faster but has worse tracking. *Two of his old Bravery attacks incorporate attack patterns from the new characters and are renamed to reflect this. **Slide Hazzard is renamed Slide Shooter, combining Tidus' attack with Kain's. Knocks opponent up instead of down but retains Wall Rush. **Climbarrel is renamed Hazard Rush, combining Cloud's attack with Tifa's. Still knocks opponent back and begins Chase. Exdeath *New HP attack, Maelstrom *High Guard blocks less. Exdeath turns to face opponent while using High Block. *Can combo Reverse Polarity into a counterattack if he damages opponent. *Black Hole has increased absorption. *He is able to cancel out of HP attacks into block moves *Grand Cross has an absorption effect. Terra *New Brave to HP attack, Firaga. Chains from Fire. *Fire has increased speed and tracking, executes faster. *Meltdown charges slower but has better tracking when fully charged. *Thundara executes faster. *Blizzara has greatly reduced range. *Wall Rush effect of Ultima no longer sends opponents against walls but sends them to the ground. Kefka *Waggle-Wobbly Firaga and Extra-Crispy Firaga use different graphics. *Lickity-Split Thundaga can travel on a vertical angle. *Can move while using Forsaken Null. In EX Mode Forsaken Null fires one orb up and one orb down. *Trine moves faster but remains on the field for less time. *Twisty-Turny Blizzaga moves faster and tracks better. Cloud *Aerial version of Double Cut. *Aerial version of Meteorain. *Cross-Slash has improved tracking. *Ground version of Meteorain has improved tracking. *Ground version Double Cut has increased range. Cannot be dodge canceled. *Climhazzard has improved range and tracking, but cannot be dodge canceled. *Sonic Break absorbs, executes faster, and has better tracking. *Slashing Blow absorbs, executes faster, and has better tracking. *Blade Beam has improved range. *Fire and Fira stun opponent longer. *Aerial Fang executes faster and has Wall Rush. Can no longer Chase. *Rising Fang has improved range. *Omnislash Ver. 5 guard crushes. Cloud does track opponent if they somehow escape the attack and will move toward them still in attack animation possibly hitting them. This happens randomly. Has a whining starting sound similar to that of Meteorain. *Braver has reduced range. Sephiroth *New Bravery attack, Instant. *Shadow Flare has increased stun duration. *Scintilla attacks instantly after guarding but have its range reduced. Squall *New Bravery attack, Fire Barret. *Mystic Flurry hits eight times. *Last hit of Fusillade guard crushes. *Fated Circle and Aerial Circle have improved absorption effect. *Blasting Zone turns to track opponent during start-up. *Beat Fang has improved range. *Heel Crush cannot be dodge canceled. *Can combo to another skill instantly after using Thunder Barret. Ultimecia *New Bravery attack, Knight's Spear. *New HP attack, Hell's Judgment. *Charged Knight's Blade does more hits and executes faster. *Uncharged Knight's Arrow has improved tracking. *Charged Knight's Arrow fires one arrow at a time. *Both versions of Knight's Arrow stun opponent longer. *Shockwave Pulsar sticks to floors and ceilings when fired before exploding. Has absorption. *Ultimecia can move while using Apocalypse. Zidane *New Bravery attack, Booster 8. *Meo Twister has different graphic. *Free Energy had its range reduced *Tidal flame is slower, has longer duration, bounce off walls, and now crushes guards *Vortex and Storm Impulse has further knock back while Zidane strikes. *Shift break animation has 5 bubbles appear around Zidane upon water blast. Kuja *New HP attack, Force Symphony. *Can now move while using Seraphic Star. *Seraphic Star have improved absorption and tracks after being thrown. Tidus *Aerial version of Cut & Run. Dart and Weave has greater range Jecht *New HP attack, Jecht Beam. Bravery combos can chain into Jecht Beam. *Attacks charge faster. *Jecht Rush and Jecht Stream have improved range when charged. Shantotto *A Couple Attacks executes faster and can combo without hitting. *Retribution has different area of effect, tracks better and staggers opponent if blocked. *Stun can combo into other attacks, including HP attacks, and has greater range. *Bind tracks longer before trapping opponent. *Bio does increased damage and damages over shorter periods of time, but lasts for less time. Can now be reflected. *All HP attacks execute faster and have decreased lag. All HP attacks stagger opponent is blocked, regardless of level, and can chain if blocked. *HP attacks level up to improved forms at lower amounts of Bravery. Level two is achieved at 2000 Bravery, and level four at 4000. *Spirit Magic Ice has better tracking and does more Bravery damage. *Spirit Magic Wind has stronger absorption. *Spirit Magic Water has stronger absorption but lower range. *Spirit Magic Fire has better tracking. *Spirit Magic Thunder no longer has Wall Rush and knocks opponent upwards instead. *Spirit Magic Earth has less range. *EX Mode ability Manafont has had effects changed - after dealing HP damage, Shantotto's Bravery drops to 0 and remains there for approximately two seconds before instantly recovering to her base Bravery. Gabranth *New Bravery attack in EX Mode. *Circle of Judgment hits multiple times. *Attacks in normal mode can be canceled into EX Charge. *EX Charge charges EX Gauge significantly faster. *Vortex of Judgment and Relentless Lunge guard stagger. *Guilt no longer creates explosion if initial charge attack misses. *Hatred has increased absorption and range. *New EX Mode ability, "Jamming." Does not grant opponent Stage Bravery if Gabranth is stricken with EX Break. Gabranth's EX Mode is still canceled. *Dual Rend does less hits. *Innocence (midair) has less range. Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy